Peaceful Melodys
by feelin22
Summary: Ally never wanted to go to that concert. She didn't even like music anymore. She had lost her inspiration for it years ago, and wasn't looking forward to getting it back. But when a old childhood friend is brought back into her life music follows close behind with memories, fun and romance along with it.
1. Concerts and passes

I can feel the energy vibrating through my body. My eyes travel across the flood of people jumping, screaming, and dancing as the music travels through the sweaty sticky, hot air.

Why am I even here, I've never heard of any of these singers or bands. I glance at my best friend and her sister who dragged me here because they had an extra ticket. They had begged me to come with them and of course I gave in. I sigh; I should've said that I was busy, or mad up some lame excuse.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I hear piercing screams of the mostly girl populated audience. I put my hands over my ears as tight as I can without crushing my skull as my eyes wander up to the stage to see what the screaming is for. I see a blonde haired boy walk on stage. He had in black ripped jeans on, and a white V-neck t-shirt. I see the name Austin Moon flash up on the giant TV Screen that was above the stage. His name and just him in general was all too familiar, but nothing sparked anything in my mind. Girls Began singing along with one of his songs, that I didn't know. I stopped listening to music 3 years ago, I mean occasionally when I'm with my friends I listen to the radio, but other than that music sparks no interest in me.

I decide to use the restroom telling Trish and her older sister, Amy that I would be right back. I pushed through all of the body's nearly falling over three times, and being trampled too. Once I finally reached the indoor bathrooms I was surprised to find it empty.

When I walked out I was lost. I had forgotten where I was and which way I had come from. I started walking in a random direction towards music until I bumped into someone.

"Excuse me mam, where do you think you're going?" A tall man in a security guards uniform asks.

"u-ummm. I-I was in the bathrooms and when I came out I got lost" My truthful statement came out sounding like a lie.

"Right, come on your coming with me"

As we were walking I saw some type of I.D. tag lying on the floor. I picked it up and read it. It's a back stage pass to meet Austin Moon. Someone would be missing this. I was about to throw it down but the Guard said something.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a backstage pass, follow me?"

I tried to tell him that it wasn't mine but it didn't work. Great, I didn't even want to come to this stupid concert and now I'm being forced to meet Austin Moon. This was going to be a long evening.

**_A/N hiiii! Im new on fanfiction and this is my first story and I hope you enjoy it, it the first time ive ever wrote anything like this so you should let me know how it is! Thank you! Read and review!_**


	2. Childhood friends

I sat patiently on a giant leather couch. It's probably been about two hours and my friends are probably wandering where I am… or not. I lie back, apparently I had some special pass to meet Austin personally and I couldn't leave this room.

I stare at the door, I could try to sneak out, but I have no effort to. The door is just too far away. I'm so lazy. I sigh to myself, staring around the room. It looks like his personal dressing room; I stand up and walk around. I look at a table that has a picture on it that looks like it's of him, his mom, his dad, and his little brother and sister.

I hear the door open and look over as the blonde boy walks in sweater and drinking a bottle of water. At first he doesn't notice me standing there.

"Ahem" I say breaking the silence.

Austin jumps and holds his heart.

"I did not know anyone was in here, I'm Austin, Austin moon" he held his hand out.

I push his hand away "I know I'm not stupid, but I am leaving"

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Why? Because I don't want to be here! My friends are probably worried sick that's someone kidnapped me" I lie what I could've said is I would rather stay here all night instead of go back to the loud and obnoxious stadium full of ear shredding girls.

"Oh, well the concert isn't over yet so we could just wait if you don't want to go back"

I shrug and sit back on the couch and lay down.

"You look familiar you know, I don't know why but I feel like I know you from somewhere" he says looking me up and down.

"So what's your name, you never did tell me"

"Why do I have to tell you?"

"you don't it was just a question"

I sigh "I'm sorry I'm not really in the best mood right now, I'd rather be cleaning a freaking dog pound instead of being here"

He laughs at this. I roll my eyes and laugh too.

"I'm being completely honest with you, my name's Allyson, or Ally Dawson"

I reach out and shake his hand.

"Wait Ally Dawson, your dad used to own a music shop in Miami?"

I nod.

"OH MY GOSH, YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME? Your childhood best friend? Aussy?"

When he says the nick name I remember everything. It was when I was infatuated with music.

"Wait, yeah I remember, we always used to play music together" I end the sentence in a whisper.

He engulfs me in a hug. Then he notices I don't hug back. I thought I had left everything that had to do with music behind me but then I find Austin again.

"What's wrong, do I stink?"

I giggle and shake my head.

"No, it's just I kind of gave up on music a few years ago and I don't know"

" you did what, you can't give up on music! That's not possible!"

He then pulls me up and drags me down a hallway and I have no idea where we are going.

"Where are we going Austin?" I ask while trying to keep up with him.

"To get you back into music"

Review?


	3. Music to my ears

Austin and I sat in a big room filled with every musical instrument you could possibly think of, the walls were decorated with tons of colorful music notes, and music quotes. Posters of famous singers and bands also where hung on the walls. In one corner of the music room was a giant recording studio and right in the middle and black shiny baby grand piano.

He pulls me over to the piano as me slide onto the matching piano bench. I gently place my fingers on the smooth milky white keys. It's been so long since I played that the object felt alien to me, but so comfortable. Austin watched me with eager eyes as I took in the beauty of the brand new piano that sat in front of me. Suddenly my fingers ached to play for it; my mind swirled with tons of the songs I used to play with my parents.

I pressed down softly on a key, letting the soft, quiet and sweet melody drift through the air and through me. I want to play a song so bad, my body itches to sing and pour my heart out, putting all of my bottled up emotions into a song.

"I need paper!" I tell Austin anxiety in my tone of voice.

He gets up and runs out of the room, coming back with a brown book with a giant cursive A on the front of it. I gasp as he hands it to me. My fingers delicately run over the leather on the book, they then move to trace the A in a dull red color.

"This is my old song book from when I was little"

"You gave it to me when I moved remember? You gave me the book so that I would always remember you and I gave you my whistle necklace to remember me"

"I still have your necklace, but I can't believe that you kept this the whole time, after like four years"

I open up to one of the last songs that I wrote.

I set it up on the piano and placed my fingers in the right position. I started playing the melody flawlessly and when I finally remembered it by heart I closed my eyes, letting the music take over.

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised_

_In a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Nothing compares_

_No worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes_

_They are memories made._

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

I looked up at Austin who had I big smile plastered against his face.

"See I told you that you still had it in you, that was amazing" he says pulling me into a hug. This time I hug back feeling the warmth overwhelm me. Maybe I could start up music again; it couldn't hurt to give it another chance.

Updated three times today! Review?


End file.
